In the Name of the King
by Welcome2MyWorldxoxo
Summary: I felt like I was giving up a piece of my personality with every step we took closer to the door.I kept my head down and focused on my feet.I was like a lamb going to the slaughter. For The Love Of The King counterpart. Bpov.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: There was a lot of confusion over the agreement and why they didn't marry and such. So I decided to to the story in Bella's pov also. This actually starts before the first chapter of For The Love Of The King.**

I sat in the seat by the window trying in vain to concentrate on the book resting in my lap. I let out a deep breath and closed the book noiselessly and peered out of the window. Half of the King's army was situated downstairs talking to my father and his men about coming to some sort of agreement. They had been talking about it for almost three days. I bit my lip nervously. I was all for stopping this unnecessary uprising, but I just hoped that it wouldn't result in my father being exiled or something more terrible.

I jumped as a door downstairs slammed shut. My heart beat fast as I saw a man walk down the steps and mount his horse. He rode off in a fast gallop sending gravel spraying out behind him. I frowned, why would only one leave when there were so many still here?

"Miss Swan?" I spun around to find William, one of my father's closest advisors standing in the library doorway. I smiled warmly at him," Whatever can I do for you William?"

He bowed his head respectfully and continued," Your father wishes to see you privately in his office." I frowned, not understanding why he would want to see me when he had visitors here, especially rather hostile visitors. I picked up my skirts and walked over to William immediately," Is he alright?" He nodded," He has good news for you." I bit my lip, but said nothing. He led me through the house until we reached my father's office. He knocked before opening the door," Ah Isabella you came." My father smiled warmly at me from behind his desk.

I smiled back hesitantly as William left closing the door behind him as he took his leave." Would you like to take a seat?" My father offered waving his hand towards the seat opposite his. I sat down anxiously," You wanted to see me?" I said baffled.

He nodded and stood up leaning on his desk," You know that we have had conflict with the king over my position as his long lost-fifth-cousin-twice-removed-son. Well this morning a letter from the king himself came through agreeing to the plan we had thought out." He paused briefly before continuing," Isabella, in their camp resides a man by the name of Cullen. As you know the Cullen's are a very high and prestigious family that are very close to the king, related even. Well, with the blessing of the king you and him are to produce a heir that will ultimately be given his name, but still be connected to me."

I blinked at him astonished before a smile came on my face. I couldn't help but feel so much love for my father in that moment. Here I had been thinking that my father didn't particularly care for me, that I was useless to him and he had shown that not only he cared but maybe loved me. I beamed at him my heart fluttering with emotion," Oh father that is excellent! When is the wedding going to take place?" He frowned and rubbed his chin." I'm afraid dear Isabella that you have misunderstood me." I frowned, what else could what he said mean?" I don't understand father."

He looked me square in the eye," There is no marriage." I stared back at him trying to understand that he was telling me. Hadn't he just said that I would be reproducing with a relative of the king? Had I heard wrong? "No marriage?" I said dumbly. He nodded," I am giving you to him for the purpose of reproduction, nothing more, nothing less. I do not want you marrying into that family." A wave of horror crashed over me as his words sunk in." You want me to be his whore?" I shrieked.

He drew his lip into a thin line." I do not want you marrying into that family. I have already chosen a husband for you. When you come back you will be married to him."

My mouth fell open. My father was shipping me off to become, a man I knew nothing about, mistress, his whore. I was a broodmare.

I slumped back into my chair as the room started spinning. How could he do this to me? He refused to even let me marry the man first. What if he was already married? I had heard that it wasn't unusual for men to take a mistress even when married. Tears gathered in my eyes and I tried to push them back.

"Why?"

I whispered as I felt the anger start to color my cheeks. I stood up and leaned across the desk," How could you do this to me?"

I shouted at him. I didn't care that it was considered rude, improper to speak to my father like this. He deserved it. He had used me to get what he wanted. He had disgraced my name. I would never be able to show my face in public after this.

He looked up at me calmly no hint of emotion on his face," Isabella you need to control yourself."

He said quietly. I laughed bleakly, angry tears streaming down my face," Control myself? I will not bloody well control myself." I hissed.

" I always suspected that you didn't care for me. That I was a bother to you, but this? This just shows that you were never a father to me. You never had an inkling of feeling towards me. I never asked to be born you know. I'm sorry I'm not the son you always wanted. I'm sorry that it was my fault mother died, but you know what I am not sorry for? I'm not sorry for saying this: I hate you."

With that I turned and fled from the room. I ran blindly down the halls not looking where I was going, not caring when I bumped into the servants, I just needed to be alone. I pushed open forcibly the doors to my room and collapsed on my bed, my head buried in my pillows. I scrunched my eyes tightly shut and prayed that this was all a dream, that I would wake up and everything would be back to normal. I curled up in a small ball and cried until there was no more tears to shed.

I don't know for how long I lay there simply staring into my pillow. I couldn't feel anything anymore. My whole body was numb. I clenched my fist tightly, digging my nails into the skin of my palm. Why me? The question plagued me, as there was no answer to it.

There was a knock on my door, but I ignored hoping that they would leave me alone. I didn't feel like seeing anyone right now. The door opened and I was relieved to hear the swish of skirts. "Oh my poor dear." I felt a hand stroke my hair as the bed dipped, signalling that they were sitting on my bed." What did I do to deserve this Maggie?" I asked quietly. She sighed," Nothing my dear, no one deserves this fate. Your father is a hard man Bella, he does not understand how to love." She was silent for a time while I thought about what she had said. I sighed and rolled over to face her," I expect he sent you."

She nodded," Yes, he requires you to sign the agreement while the men are still here."

Tears welled up in my eyes again," I can't Maggie. How can I give myself to a man who does not want me? How can I sign away my freedom, my innocence?"

She stroked my cheek," Hush child, you must do this, if you do not your father intends for you to marry William's son, Jacob." I blanched. Jacob was almost half way through his thirties with yellowing teeth and a loud laugh. A week ago I would have thought she was joking, but now I knew that there was no boundary that my father wouldn't cross to get what he wanted.

I swallowed deeply and sat up, trying to ignore the tightening in my chest. I stood up and tried to smooth down my skirts as much as possible. I turned to Maggie," How do I look?" I asked bravely. She smiled and beckoned me over. I walked on wobbling feet until I reached her. She pulled the pins out of my hair and redid it." There you go." She stood up and hugged me," You remind me so much of your mother sometimes." I smiled weakly and followed her as we walked slowly down the halls of what used to be my home.

The shadows danced and bounced off the walls giving it an eerie feel. I could hear every heart beat in my chest match my steps, the beat similar to a funeral march. She stopped outside two huge wooden doors and glanced at me," This is it." I nodded and looked straight ahead, my face a mask of calm. She opened the doors and walked in," I have her My lord." She curtsied and left shooting me a reassuring glance. I took a deep breath and walked in. Every eye in the room followed me as I walked to the empty seat next to my father. I sat and bowed my head fighting back the tears.

"Well now that she is here we can finish off this business." I didn't recognize the voice that spoke, but I did not dare look up either. They spent the ten minutes going over the arrangements. They would be sending my belongings straight to his estate near London and they expected the agreement to come into act as soon as I wrote my name down. My father touched my arm and I fought the urge to pull away from his grasp," Isabella, you must make your mark on the agreement."

I looked up briefly at the faces around the table wondering if any of them were the man I would be giving myself to. Every eye stared back before glancing away embarrassed, probably seeing how red and puffy my eyes were from crying. Bile rose up in my throat as I nodded. A parchment was pushed in front of me with a pen and pot.

_In the name of the king and his councilmen this agreement has been drawn up between the two fighting parties to end the fighting peacefully. Charles Swan and Lieutenant Volturi have come to an accord stating that the daughter of Charles Swan and Private Cullen are to produce an heir that will carry the Cullen name and be placed in court close to the King, denouncing Charles Swan's claim on the King or on anything in the King's country that belongs to the King. Any other children produced in this time will not be treated as such._

_The following has been signed before witnesses and the King has given it the royal seal of approval. _

With shaking hands I picked up the pen and dipped it into the inkpot. I brought it to the parchment and wrote my name at the bottom: _Isabella Swan_ under the neatly hand scripted writing of the words: _Edward Cullen._

**AN: So what did you think? Are you understanding more about the story? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is the second chapter! I**** wasn't sure if I was going to do the whole story seeing as I'm concentrating more on my stories, Dominated and the sequel to First Time, but I though what the heck? Why not?**

My hands trembled as I fastened my cloak tightly around my neck. I tried to take a deep breath but it got stuck in my throat.

"Calm dear, all will be well."

I shook my head and pushed the tears that were threatening to come up back down. Now was not the time for those. I swallowed tersely and answered," No Maggie it will not."

There was no feeling or emotion in my voice, just blank numbness. She sighed," It won't be that bad." She soothed.

I spun around," How do you now that Maggie? I have to give myself to a man who not only does not want me, but also could possibly hate or resent me. Do you know what that means?" Maggie shook her head. I sunk onto the floor my legs unable to hold me up anymore as the full weight of what could happen washed over me," I'm a virgin Maggie." I whispered," If he's rough with me…"

I couldn't even finish my sentence as horrifying pictures filled my head. I knew, as a virgin that I would be in pain, but if he did not take that into account I knew it would be a lot worse.

I had heard that it had happened to one woman in town and that after she couldn't walk for a week. The color drained from my face and my stomach tightened like I was wearing a tight corset. My breathing came out in pants and I was getting light headed." Maggie." I whispered," He could rip me apart."

"Oh hush child, you have been listening to too much gossip. Not all men are brutes. I have heard that Mr. Cullen is a gentleman."

I shook my head," That doesn't mean a thing. Do you not remember the Shelby's? Mr. Shelby always acted like a gentleman, but in the end he killed his wife." Maggie sighed," There was no proof that he did that, it was just speculations."

I raised my eyebrow at her disbelievingly before going back to my original point," My point is Maggie, just because someone has a title it doesn't mean that behind closed doors they are the gentleman they claim to be." She shook her head and extended her hand for me to take," I see that there is no arguing with you, but we must go now."

I took a deep breath and grasped her hand and stood up." Of course there is that chance that he is the gentleman that he seems to portray." I murmured trying to be optimistic. I dusted my dress off and straightened my back," Shouldn't I change or something?"

Maggie shook her head," There is a bath waiting over there so it would be easier if we did everything there." I nodded and pulled the hood of my cloak over my head. I felt like I was giving up a piece of my personality with every step we took closer to the door. I could see the servants staring at me as I passed, but I kept my head down and focused on my feet. I was like a lamb going to the slaughter.

I don't remember much of what happened next, all I remember was the tightening in my stomach was suffocating me. We were travelling through the forest when I finally couldn't take it any longer.

My stomach heaved as the bile that I been pushing down erupted from my throat. I fell to my knees as I hurled the contents of what was once my lunch onto the forest floor. Maggie held my hair back to keep it from getting dirty. I dug my fingers into the earth hoping it would help me anchor myself. I sent a prayer to God to save me from the fate that had been forced upon me. I slammed my eyes shut as my shoulders heaved

. I had no more tears left to cry and I just sobbed tearlessly hoping the gaping hole in my chest would close up and heal. I felt raw and I pushed my fists into my eyes and over my face spreading dirt all over me.

I leaned into Maggie looking for any kind of comfort I could get," I can't do this."

I whispered." Yes you can." She encouraged."

You'll do it for the sake of all those men who lost their lives in the fighting. What you are doing is the bravest act I have ever seen. You are saving lives by doing this." I nodded and clutched her closer to me, inhaling the scent of lavender that I had known since I was a babe. I didn't care that I was sitting in the middle of the forest, dirty and scared. I just wanted to know that I had some sort of comfort.

" I'll miss you." I whispered.

" I'll miss you too child."

I stood up and leaned against a nearby tree and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and opened them again. I wiped my hands on my dress," Let's get this over with." I said mustering as much courage as I could. We walked for what seemed like miles until we came to the clearing where the camp was.

It was eerily quiet and no one was there. We walked through the camp to a tent at the edge." This is it." Maggie murmured. She pushed aside the flap and walked in with me right behind her. There was a large bed at one end, which I presumed was brought in for the exact same reason that I was here. A trunk stood at the bottom of the bed with the lettering: EAC, in gold.

A tub was in the middle filled with hot water. I could see the steam swirling above it. I undid my cloak and let it fall to the ground with a quiet whoosh. I turned to Maggie," Do you really think I can do this?" I asked looking for some sign in her eyes that I shouldn't just hike up my skirts and run for my life.

She nodded," You have the same fire in you that your mother had. If anyone can do this, it's you." A cough startled us out of our conversation and I immediately looked at the ground, not knowing if I could bear to look at the man would undoubtedly take everything from me tonight." Oh my Lord! I didn't know you would be back so soon. I haven't had time to get her ready." Maggie exclaimed. I could feel my heart beating a mile a minute and my knees felt weak.

"You may leave." He said in a calm, but authoritive voice.

Maggie paused before giving my hand a small squeeze and leaving hurriedly. I heard his feet move slowly towards me and I wondered what he was going to do. He gently placed a finger underneath my chin lifting my head up to look directly at him.

I barely held in my gasp at the man in front of me. I had been expecting an older man, but the man in front of me looked like a man from the romance novels I so loved to read. His eyes were a piercing green, so deep and dark. His face was angular, with faint hints of stubble on his cheeks. He looked like a sculpture, so pale and perfect.

" What is your name, little one?" He asked quietly no hint of anger or hate laced in his voice.

I met his gaze steadily belaying the fact that my hands were trembling horribly as I clasped them tightly at my sides." Isabella." I whispered before looking down again, not able to meet his gaze any longer.

" That is a lovely name. My name is Edward." He murmured, his voice quiet.

He moved away from me and walked over to the end of the bed where his trunk lay. I heard him shift through some things before he came and stood right behind me. I could feel the heat of his body pressing behind me and my body trembled in fear. What could he possibly need from his trunk?

" Shhhh…relax." He murmured.

I felt something cool on my skin before a loud rip resounded. I squeaked in surprise but otherwise didn't move from the position I was in. I closed my eyes as my dress fell away from my shoulders and pooled at my feet. I was left in nothing but my shift and stays. He had literally ripped the last semblance of modesty I had to offer. A cool wind whipped through the tent causing a shiver to run down my spine.

He unfastened my stays with nimble fingers and I bit into the soft skin of my lip to try and stem the panic rising.

I was left in nothing but my thin shift and the panic continued to rise. He moved round to my front and bent low, reaching for the hem of my shift. He pushed the material upwards slowly letting his calloused fingers drag along my skin. I felt a deep churning in my stomach as he kept pushing the material up letting his hands and fingers drag up my thighs, over my hips and caress the edges of my small breasts before bringing it over my head.

My breathing started to get uneven and I felt very strange. Not sick like before, just different. This wasn't like anything I had ever felt before.

As soon as he discarded the last semblance of modesty I had, I covered my small breasts with my hands trying to hide them from his view. He gently took my wrists in his hands and pulled them slowly away from my body," Don't, you're beautiful."

I couldn't help but blush at his words and looked down at my feet not daring to meet his gaze. There had been so much conviction in his voice that it left me confused and surprisingly warm.

I felt his eyes wander over my now naked body and I struggled to keep my breathing even. What did he think of my body? Was he pleased? Never had I wanted a man's approval of my body more than this moment. What if it didn't please him? Or aroused his manly needs? He offered his hand for me to take and reached out and took it hesitantly. There was no more waiting, now it was time.

Instead of leading me to the bed like I originally thought he would, he led me to the tub that resided in the middle of the room that I had not had time to take yet. Of course, he would not want to lay with someone who was not clean.

He helped me in and I immediately brought my knees up to my chest. He reached for a cloth and dipped a corner into the water. I frowned minutely wondering what he was doing until he proceeded to wipe off the dirt and mud that had gathered on my face. No one had ever done something so kind and intimate for me before and I felt bad for thinking that this man could be a brute of any kind as he was surely a gentleman.

After finishing to wipe my face clean he moved the cloth down to my neck and my breath became laboured. I could not understand where these feelings were coming from. The pit of my stomach was churning and it felt like someone had lit a fire in me. Every brush of the cloth sparked the fire inside and I wanted to rub my thighs together for some sort of friction.

He removed the cloth from my skin and leaned back to grab a small cup. He dipped it into the water filling it up to the brim. "Lean your head back." He told me softly. I obliged with no hesitation.

For some reason I trusted this man more than I knew I should. I knew nothing about him and for all I knew he could be married! He poured the water into my hair and I sighed in pleasure at the warmth. Once he had deemed my hair sufficiently clean he picked up the cloth again and carried on from where he had left off at my collarbone. He made circles against my skin each one getting bigger and closer to my breasts. My breasts ached for his touch yet I did not know why.

I just wanted him to touch every inch of my skin. I gasped in pleasure and surprise as the cloth brushed against my nipple and he paused and looked in my eyes silently asking for the permission he needed to continue. I bit my lip to stop myself from whimpering and nodded for him to continue.

He moved on downwards letting the cloth caress my aching breasts and I sunk down further into the tub, my breaths coming in quick pants. Small whimpers passed my lips every time he touched my nipples, but he didn't seem to mind. He moved the cloth down my stomach to the curls between the apex of my thighs. I stiffened as he touched me where no one had ever touched me before. Was it time already? He stopped and looked up at me.

I don't know what I must have looked like to him, clutching the edges of the tub so tightly that my knuckles were white, my face a picture of panic. He removed his hand from me and stroked my cheek softly," Relax, I wish to only give you pleasure."

I let out a heavy breath and relaxed slightly. I don't know what it was about his voice, but it immediately calmed me. He dropped the cloth and gently ran a finger through the curls between my legs. My hips buckled against his hand seeking something more than the small stroke he had given me. He let his fingers part my folds and explore me intimately, stroking and touching me in ways I never knew possible. I gasped as a flood of pleasure washed over me and let my head loll backwards arching my chest to the sky.

I was so lost in the sensation of his fingers that it took me a moment to notice that he had bent his head down and was suckling on my breast. My body was screaming for more of this beautiful feeling as he sucked and licked my nipple in his mouth. He moved his fingers inside me before pushing one into my entrance. I felt a slight stinging as his finger stretched me and it didn't take him long to added another finger.

My body shuddered and pulsed and a wanton moan left my lips. I clenched down hard around his fingers and closed my eyes to the sensation. I felt like I was floating. I had never known such pleasure could exist. I sat gasping for breath, my eyes still closed. I was vaguely aware of him scooping me up into his arms.

I opened my eyes as I felt the softness of the bed underneath me.

He crawled up the bed and hovered over me, both of us completely naked. All the panic from before came crashing down on me as we lay there our bodies partially touching. He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. His hand cupped my cheek and he moved his body so that he was between my legs. I felt like snapping my eyes closed and just staying like that until it was all over.

" This is going to hurt." He warned.

I nodded bravely and closed my eyes tightly. My body was tense waiting for the pain that I knew was finally upon me. He felt him ease into me slowly and I fought against the instinct to push him away and close my legs. I felt like he was ripping me apart as he stretched me to my limit. He was too big.

I felt him stop as he got to my barrier and all I could think of was that the burning I felt now would be nothing compared to the feeling of him breaking me. I opened one of my eyes," Just do it." I whispered pushing unshed tears away.

He kissed me forcefully and mumbled against my lips." Hold onto me." I wound my arms around his chest and dug my nails into the skin of his back. He carried on kissing me before thrusting forwards and breaking my barrier. It caught me by surprise and it took me a second to register the pain. The breath was knocked out of me and it took a minute for me to work up a scream in my throat. I screamed in pain as I was shredded into a thousand pieces. Hot tears fell down my face as I sobbed uncontrollably against his chest.

My nails dug into his back, piercing the skin. I could feel the liquid of his blood seeping out and into my fingernails, but I couldn't bring myself to feel bad about it, as I doubted that he was going through as much pain as I was. After the most excruciating minutes of my life I felt the burning, ripping pain subside slightly. I loosened my hold, retracting my nails from his skin and opened my eyes," You can move." I murmured quietly not really wanting him to move, but knowing that I had no choice.

He raised his eyebrows unsure even though I knew he was having trouble holding back. I wiggled underneath him and tried to mask the wince that came on my face at the stinging it caused." Please."

He drew back slowly and thrust back in. After a few thrusts I felt that burning in my stomach that had been there when he was using his fingers, but more acute. I lifted up my hips experimentally and was surprised when it doubled the pleasure. He groaned and buried his head into my neck. His hot breath came out in pants against my neck adding to the sensation of him. Without the pain crushing me I could really enjoy this act.

I felt his hand touch the knot at the top of my womanhood and I suddenly clenched down hard around him. I threw back my head and arched my back in extacy, his name on my lips," Edward!" I do not know what possessed me to say his name. It was like a subconscious part of me came through and I needed to say his name. It had burst forth without question. He groaned loudly and I felt something hot spill deep inside of me.

I lay back on the bed my breathing coming out in pants. I closed my eyes and just basked in the feeling of completeness. I felt him pull out of me and slip off the bed and I missed the contact his body gave me. I opened my eyes see him cleaning the blood of my innocence off him before coming back. He kneeled between my now bent knees and wiped the blood off me before climbing back into the bed. I quickly covered myself with the sheets and sat up clutching them to my chest. I looked over him suddenly feeling lost again," Edward?" I asked in a small voice." May I stay?"

He pulled me to his chest, pressing my body to his warm one and kissed my forehead," Yes, love. You can stay." I relaxed against him and buried my head in his shoulder." What does this mean for us?" I asked quietly, not quite knowing if I wanted the answer." I don't know love. I just don't know." He answered. I knew that the road ahead would not be easy and I hoped against all hopes that we made it through.

**AN: There we have it. What did you think? Review peeps!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks to my awesome Beta, Nails233, for doing this for me.**

I drifted contently, my whole body was completely relaxed and I was surrounded by warmth and softness. I could distantly hear birds and a small breeze washed over me. Something soft brushed against my cheek rousing me. It had been so long since I had slept this well, what with all the fighting going on for the last few months.

I frowned slightly before slowly opening my eyes to my surroundings. My head lay across someone's warm chest and just as panic started to overcome me, the events of the day before overtook me, dragging me back down into its mirth.

I peered upwards to find a pair of piercing green eyes staring back down at me. My heart clenched slightly and a deep blush spread across my skin. His expression was calm and maybe curious. I wondered why he looked at me so.

I moved away from him and clutched the sheets to my chest, embarrassment and shame flooding through me. I was a whore now. Not one to be accepted to women's lunches.

I looked down at my lap hiding my face behind my hair, "I'm sorry," I whispered. I hardly knew this man, yet I had subconsciously thrown myself at him while sleeping. I felt his hand push my chin upwards and I looked at him trying to hide my emotions.

"You have nothing to apologies for," he murmured quietly and I felt myself relax under the gentle tone of his voice.

I bit down on my lip harshly and nodded. He stroked my cheek softly with a look of contentment on his face, "You're so pretty," he murmured, leaned down and pressed his lips to mine gently.

I sighed softly against his lips slightly surprised at his forwardness and tried to concentrate. There were things I wanted to discuss with him, "Edward?" I murmured his name against his lips.

He pulled away and looked at me cautiously. "What?" I looked down at my lap again embarrassed at what I was about to ask, "I was just wondering if... maybe...is there any way I could be pregnant." He was silent for a second before answering, "There is a chance, but it would take a few months to be able to discern properly."

I nodded and fiddled with my hands trying in vain to push the panic down. "So we have to do...what we did last night again?" I asked hoping against all hopes that I wouldn't have to go through that kind of pain again.

He sighed sounding as if he was about as eager as I was before he answered, "Most probably."

I nodded again, steeling myself for my next question. "Now?" I asked biting my lip furiously and digging my fingers into the soft bedding beneath me.

"No, that wouldn't wise. You are sore and it would hurt you more than necessary."

I relaxed slightly at that," Will it always hurt?" I questioned.

"No, after a few times it won't hurt at all." Relief flooded through me.

Suddenly I felt him pick up one of my hands in his, "Hey." He murmured. I looked up at him with wide eyes wondering what he wanted, "I won't force you to do anything that you don't want to do."

I smiled slightly thankful that he was giving me the option to say no, at anytime we were heading towards being intimate. I resolved myself to try to make the best of this for myself. I had been the reason the fighting had stopped and now I had to follow this new path that had been laid out for me.

"Thank you Edward, I know this situation isn't ideal for either of us, but I wish for us to be friends or at least amiable towards each other." I spoke with as much passion and conviction that I could muster.

"I wish for that too," He said quietly and I was pleased to know that we were both on the same page.

He wrapped one of his strong arms around my back and I looked up at him and gently placed my hand on his cheek. A thought from the night came to me and I remembered thinking about how he looked like something out a romance novel. "You are very handsome," I mused wondering why a man such as himself would be in the army where all around was death and pain.

He chuckled in what I deduced to be a happy way, "And you are very beautiful," He complemented. The faint blush that had been tainting my cheeks earlier deepened, "Thank you."

I had never been used to compliments because honestly, I was not very pretty like most of the girls. But to hear him complement me like that sent sparks shooting through my body and I couldn't deny that it pleased me that he saw me like that.

I buried my head in his chest and inhaled deeply memorizing his smell. He smelled like honey, lilacs and like the forest after it has rained. It was so comforting that I felt myself relax fully and just bask in the moment. After a few minutes of simply sitting there in each others embrace Edward sighed, "We should get up," he said half-heartedly, obviously as comfortable as I was.

I didn't move, feeling too comfortable where I was residing, "I don't have anything to wear, you ripped my dress," I murmured using it as more of an excuse not to get up than a real reason.

"And that is why I had a new one brought in this morning," he said lightly. I pulled away from his chest slight and peered around the room until my gaze fell on the neatly folded burgundy dress and undergarments at the foot of the bed.

"Oh! Thank you." I had not thought that he would have thought to bring me clothes. I could not help but be surprised at how he was treating me. I had lived my whole life trying to gain acceptance from a man that pushed me aside with no second glance, but a man who hardly knew me was already taking care of me. It gave me a warm feeling.

He chuckled at my reaction, "Well I couldn't exactly have you walking around the camp naked now could I?" he teased causing a blush to color my cheeks. "Plus, now that the fighting's stopped we will start packing up and head back north."

I nodded absently and blushed deeply as a thought came to me. I sat up and clutched the sheets to my chest modestly, "How - how shall we do this?" I stuttered. Even though he had seen me fully naked the night before, I was not forwards enough to just prance around in the nude like the whore I was meant to be.

He seemed slightly stumped by my question and his brow scrunched up slightly as he thought about it for a second.

He scooted over to the edge of the bed, swung his legs over the side of the bed, leaned down and picked his breeches from the night before, up off the floor. I watched the tendons in his back and arms move and found myself transfixed by the flexing and movement of them. I blushed as I briefly caught sight of his buttocks as he slid them up his legs and stood up.

He did up the buttons on them and stretched his arms above his head before walking over to the end of the bed where the rest of his uniform was lying. I watched in rapture as he dressed. First putting on his shirt and tucked it into his breeches before grabbing his boots and sitting down on the bed to pull them on before shrugging into his coat.

He stood up and turned to me, "I'll be outside, don't leave the tent unless you must. The camp is a dangerous place for a woman." I nodded heeding his warning with caution.

"Okay - and thank you again."

He shrugged as if he did not deserve my thanks and headed towards the entrance of the tent, "It's nothing," he pushed the cloth of the entrance aside and walked out into the morning light.

I sat still for a moment longer and tried to straighten out my emotions. I had learnt long ago to keep my feelings bottled up and right now, I was glad I could do it so easily. While last night had gone better than I had ever imagined I was still unsure and I could feel the undercurrent of panic just waiting for me to lose the tedious grip I had on it and let it escape, taking over my body.

I shifted over to the edge of the bed and grimaced as I felt the soreness between my legs. It was a quick reminder of my new position in life. Its strange how you spend your life looking down on people in positions such as myself, yet when it happens to you, you wonder why how people could do that to you and what you deserved to be treated like that.

I pushed myself into a standing position not knowing how long he would be gone and wanting to look at least presentable when he did. I dressed hurriedly and tried to straighten my hair. After a few minutes, I gave up and put it up in a simple twist.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and bit my lip as my leg bobbed up and down in nervousness. I huffed knowing that if I stayed still for too long, I would start to analyze things and that would just lead to an emotional meltdown. I stood up and straightened out the bed before going to a little basin in the corner and splashing my face with the freezing water.

I then rubbed my face with a coarse cloth not really caring that my face was turning slightly pink. Feeling that I had distracted myself for long enough, I made my way back to the bed and sat down. It was then that I realized that I could see his silhouette outside the tent.

He was standing still and I could not help but be slightly amused as I thought about what he could be thinking. I was sure he was contemplating whether he should just walk in to see if I was ready or just give me another five minutes. After what seemed like a few minutes, he stuck his head through the flaps

When he noticed the look of amusement on my face, he cleared his throat looking slightly embarrassed and stepped in.

"We need to leave in an hour so is there anything essential you need to bring with you now?" I shook my head knowing that Maggie had everything shipped to his estate.

"I didn't bring anything; I was told that my belongings would be shipped directly to your estate."

He nodded, "Good."

I wondered briefly, what it would be like living with a man that expected me to give myself to him regularly. Would he be the same in his home as he was here? Or would he turn into a different person all together. While it did not seem likely, I had learnt in the last few days that anything is possible. I suddenly felt bad for regarding him in this manner, especially after everything he had done for me. It seemed rather ungrateful.

I looked down in my lap again and took a deep breath before starting to speak, "I just want to say I'm really thankful..."

He cut me off, "Isabella, you have nothing to be thankful for."

I put up my hand, "Please let me finish," I asked quietly. I took another deep breath and continued, "I know that our situation isn't ideal and I am glad that it was you rather than anyone else that was chosen." A blush creped up my skin heating up my cheeks, "You were gentle with me and didn't force or push me and I know some men would. So thank you for taking it slow for me."

I didn't dare look up to see his reaction to my confession and my heart stuttered in its pace as I heard his feet move across the floor until he was beside me. The bed dipped as he sat down next to me and he took one of my hands in his, covering it completely in his large, calloused hand. "I think I can honestly say that I'm speechless," he murmured wryly.

I don't know if it was because I had spent my life being held at arms length by nearly everyone I knew, but at that moment, I longed for the closeness he gave me. Not knowing how far I could push my newfound neediness I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed, "It's so strange for me not to know what the future may bring," I murmured. Never in my life had I equated becoming a mistress.

I had expected to be married to a man I probably didn't love, have kids, go to ladies lunches every week and maybe take walks in the countryside every afternoon. It is strange how in such a little time, life can throw you off and direct you on another path. A path that seems to be worse than your original one.

He nodded probably sympathetic with me on this subject, "Same for me. This was the last thing I expected to happen when I joined in the fighting."

I chuckled at that, "I should hope so," I teased lightly. He laughed along with me and never had I heard such a lovely laugh.

Maybe, just maybe this would not be so bad. Perhaps I might even get the future I always thought I would get.

** AN: SO...what did you think? Leave a review and tell me**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Its been a long time, hasn't it? This skips a few chapters and goes straight to chapter 5 of 'For The Love Of The King.'**

"Isabella." His words whispered over my skin as his soft lips dragged along the arch of my neck. I could feel the slow tightening and then release off my dress as he unbuttoned it slowly. I let out a shuddering breath as the dress pooled at my feet and peered cautiously over my shoulder at him.

His usual green eyes seemed darker and the intensity of them sucked me in. His fingers nimbly unlaced the ties of my corset freeing my chest from the restrictions. I trembled under his touch unsure of how I should be reacting.

Half of me wanted to give over to the sensation that had settled in the pit of my stomach, but the nerves coursing through me kept me in a stiff position. Each of my garments fell onto the floor until I stood naked, my back to his chest. It took everything in me not to cover myself up, but he had discouraged that behaviour last time.

He stepped away from me and grasped my hand and tugging lightly making me turn to face him. A dark blush spread across my body and I looked down under the heat of his gaze. He pulled me closer till I was pressed against his chest.

He leaned my head back and captured my lips in a searing kiss. "You're so beautiful," he murmured in an almost reverent tone.

"Go sit on the bed," he said motioning to it with his head. I turned from him and walked over to it and sat down at the edge. I felt so exposed and naked sitting there with nothing to cover my body from his piercing eyes.

I crossed my legs and gave into the instinct to cover myself. I wrapped my arms across my chest, hiding it from view and ducked my head letting my hair fall down around me.

I peered up nervously at him from under my hair to see him stripping his own clothes. The first time we had been together I had been simply too nervous to actually look at his body and I found my eyes devouring every bit of skin that was revealed as he stripped off, layer by layer.

The firm expanse of his chest made me breathless and watched his fingers expertly loosen his trousers. The fingers that would vividly be implanted in my head for giving me such pleasure before the pain of our first time.

I knew that by the bulge portending out of his trousers that he was aroused and I couldn't help but feel pleased that it was me, my body, that elicited such a reaction. He pushed them down his legs and I couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped me as his swollen erection sprung forth.

I wasn't quite sure how to describe such a thing. It was so long and thick and...So big. I wondered how such a thing could have fit inside me and winced remembering the pain of him stretching me.

Everything about him was firm and spoke of hard work, which surprised me seeing as he was a gentleman. They generally didn't do manual labour. My eyes drifted up back to his face to see him looking at me with his head tilted to the side slightly.

It amazed me at how comfortable he was with standing there with not a stitch of clothing covering his body or his reaction to mine. He held out his hand for me to take and I stood letting any semblance of modesty that I had been trying to grip fall away as I grasped onto his hand, waiting for him to guide me. He pulled me forwards till our chests were pressed flush against each other and I could my peaks tighten in reaction as I shivered.

I could feel his erection pressing firmly against the skin of my stomach and I placed a hand over his heart as his chest expanded and retracted. I look up at him from under my eyelashes shyly and he pulled our bodies backwards towards the bath that awaited.

I did not know what he exactly expected of me as he stepped backwards into the steamy water. Did he want me to tend to his needs? To wash him while he relaxed? He grinned down at me and continued to tug me forwards. I frowned and looked down. I was at the edge of the bath I couldn't go any further without actually stepping into the bath.

He beckoned me with his head and I looked on confused. Surely he did not expect me to get into the bath with him... I bit down on my bottom lip and looked down at my feet.

He unwound his hand from mine and I felt both of them wrap around my hips. In one swift movement he picked up me and placed me gently in bath. I squeaked in protest and clutched his arms tightly. He chuckled at my reaction and I felt my cheeks heat up more than they were already in embarrassment.

I looked down at my feet and wrapped my arms around my stomach trying to push the irrational tears away. "Hey," he murmured placing a finger under my chin. I sniffed and looked up at him. His eyes held a gentle look and he pressed his lips against mine gently.

"You have nothing to be scared or embarrassed about," he murmured like he could read my thoughts. "It's just you and me." I relaxed into his touch and almost objected when he turned me around so that I wasn't facing him. He placed his hands back onto my hips and nuzzled his face in my hair.

"Sit with me," he murmured and we gently lowered ourselves into the water. I sat between his thighs, my back pressed firmly against his front.

He ran his hands up and down my arms slowly, soothingly, and placed soft little kisses along my neck. I let out a ragged breath as I relaxed and leaned my head back onto his shoulder. J_ust him and me_ I thought to myself." I've never bathed with someone before," I whispered nervously.

I felt his chest vibrate against me as he chuckled," I should hope so." He teased and trailed his hands down from my arms to my stomach and started tracing small patterns on my skin.

"How are you feeling?" he breathed against my skin as he trailed kisses up my jaw and gently nipped it. My breath hitched and I struggled to concentrate on bringing an adequate amount of air into my lungs," I-I'm fine," I stuttered out pathetically.

His hand that had been tracing patterns on the skin of my stomach wandered down slowly to my thighs and parted them gently. He massaged my inner thighs just inches away from where I ached for him.

I buried my head in his neck and I closed my eyes waiting in anticipation."Please Edward." I pleaded not knowing where this brazen version of myself had come from, but my body begged and pleaded for his touch and I couldn't bring myself to be embarrassed about it.

He must have decided that he had teased me enough because his hand ran gently through the curls protecting my womanhood and along my slit. My hips buckled upwards begging for him to give me more.

I grabbed on tightly to his forearms and gasped as a wave of pleasure washed over me. He paused his fingers hovering over my womanhood," Is that what you wanted?" he asked obviously still insistent on teasing me. I nodded vigorously not wanting to be patient and wait, "Yes please," I said timidly.

He wrapped one of his strong arms around my waist and rested his hand gently on my breast, cupping it. He sighed in what I thought was a contented way and moved his other hand that was now resting on my thigh and gently parted my lower lips. I tightened my grip on him and moaned as he brushed the sensitive skin between my legs.

Never had I known such pleasure and for some reason it made it twice as pleasurable knowing that Edward was the first to touch me like this. The first and hopefully the only man to touch me so intimately. He had taken me to unimaginable heights without questions or expectations from me. It seemed such a selfless act, so different from what I had heard at the ladies lunches.

They had spoke of husbands wanting intercourse often and repeatedly. They made it sound like intercourse was just pleasurable for men. That it was about their pleasure and needs being met and producing kids while women just tolerated it to apease their husbands and to make sure they didn't look for a willing wrench elsewhere.

I had come into this...arrangement thinking that I would in for a lifetime of pain and misery, but so far all that Edward had shown me was affection and kindness.

I was brought back to earth when I felt him palming my breast lightly. His thumb strayed away from the rest of his hand and ran over the pebbled flesh of my nipple. I was a battle over my breathing as it came out in heavy, panting breaths. A small whimper escaped me and I shifted my hips desperately seeking more.

The trust I put in this man to not only give me what I needed, yearned, for, but to also take care of me was extrodinary. I had learnt early on in my life that trusting people only led them to hurt and in the end destroy you. Yet here I was putting not only my trust, but my hopes, my desires, into his welcome hands.

I barely restrained the gasp that threatened to erupt as he pushed a finger inside me. It wasn't long before he added another finger and moved them within my walls doubling the pleasure that he had been giving me.

The moans and the whimpers coming from my mouth were uncontrolled and wanton. I could feel his hard manhood pushing into the flesh of my lower back and it sent sparks through my body knowing that I had such an effect on him. He wanted me. It was a fact that I could not wrap my head around.

My eyes fluttered shut as I gave into the sensation, letting my hips respond to his touch. The pit of my stomach was a jumbled mess of heat, each thrust of my hips upwards into his giving hands making it hotter until I was sure my whole body had been lit on fire.

My muscles fluttered and spasmed around his fingers as they sped up and I knew from before that it wouldn't be long before the pleasure drowned me in its heated embrace.

His hand that had lain dormant on my breast started pinching and plucking at my nipple with earnest intent. My back arched causing my chest to thrust outwards as my muscles seemed to collapse inwards around his fingers, locking around them in a death grip. How he managed to keep moving them was unfathomable to me.

My body shook with the force of the waves crashing over my head one after another without reprive. My eyes scrunched together tightly and my mouth fell open as a chorus of small whimpers left my lips.

I was not aware for how long I sat slumped against his body just taking in the colors flashing behind my eyelids. I felt a hand push the wet hairs that had fallen into face and softness encased my lips in a gentle touch causing me to open my eyes bewildered.

His dark green eyes stared back at me as his lips pressed against mine, the desire dancing around in the darkened corners of them. The stupor that I had fallen into cleared and I was suddenly overcome with the overwhelming need to show him my appreciation. He had given me so much, it was only fair to give him something back.

Forgoing any modesty I stood up in front of him feeling water cascading down my skin. I turned around determindly and sat back down on his lap, my legs resting on either side of his firm thighs. He seemed puzzled by my actions and I could tell he wanted to question me about them.

I moved hastily not wanting my nerves to overtake me and reached over the side of the tub and picked up the wash cloth that lay on the floor and dipped it into the water.

"What are you doing?" he asked a baffled expression his face. A dark blush spread easily over my bared skin and I held the cloth up to his face trying to strengthen my resolve," Washing you," I answered simply.

He smiled and the softness in his eyes were apperent. He relaxed back agains the edge of the tub and closed his eyes giving me the trust and space I needed to complete the task that I had set for myself.

I moved the cloth steadily over his face taking it all in. I had never really had the chance to look unhindered at his face and to see it up close was fascinating. The strong form of his jaw, the slight crookedness of his otherwise perfectly formed nose. The lush padding of his pink lips.

I sighed as I remembered the feel of them against my own lips and without even realizing what I was doing I leant down and softly pressed my lips against his. This was the first time I had ever iniciated a kiss between us.

His eyes opened slowly, most likely wondering what was pressing against his lips.

I couldn't stop the blush deepening the color of my skin and I smiled down at him. I felt so light, so free here with him, a feeling that I thought I would never posssess. My father had made me feel so stifled, imprisoned even, his eyes watching my every move just waiting for me to mess up just so he could punish me.

I pushed the thought of my father out of mind content to stay in the moment as he cupped my cheek and let his thumb run across the heated skin of my cheek. "Thank you," he whispered a almost reverant expression on his face. I leaned into his touch and sighed happily thinking just how wrong he was," I should be the one thanking you," I murmured thinking of my new found freedom.

He shook his head a wry smile on his lips like he didn't believe me and leaned up to press his lips back against mine. I shifted forwards wanting nothing more than what he was about to give me and he let out a deep, quiet moan as I pressed myself against him more firmly.

I shifted again feeling him hard between my outstretched thighs, but still wanting his lips apon mine. I felt it press further into me at my movements and I froze and pulled away to look at him with wide eyes silently asking him what to do. A slight niggling feeling of fear hit me as I remembered the intense pain that had penatrated me with our last coupling.

I knew that I couldn't deny him the relief that I knew my body could give him and I tried to concentrate on something else entirely to loosen my stiff muscles. I was not even sure we could be coupled like this. I would have to let him lead me. I felt his hands drift to my hips, gripping them tightly, neither moving me off him or pushing me down further onto his waiting arousal.

I dug my fingers in his shoulders waiting with bated breath, my teeth firmly embedded in my lip. After what felt like hours I felt his hips shift upwards entering me slightly. I gasped, not quite ready for the entrusion, but made no move to stop him. If this was what he needed then I would try to give it to him with as little quelms as possible.

He looked up in my eyes, curiosity brimming in them as he gently lowered my body down onto him. The feel of him stretching was different than the last time. While there wa still a dull burning as I tried to adapt to his girth, there was no ripping pain when he was in me completely. He stopped when he was fully inside me and closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

The air fizzled with barely restrained lust and passion and I tried to regulate my breathing as my heart hammered against my chest in a beat so loud I was sure he could hear it.

After a minute of stillness he opened his eyes and looked up at me. My nerves were barely hidden under the surface as I stared back at him with wide eyes. He ran the pad of his thumb over my bottom lip where I was furiously biting my way through my lip. I let it go easily and let out a deep breath as I looked down in renewed embarressment.

I knew he expected me to do something, but I was unaware as to what I should do.

"I-I don't know what to do." I whispered and my voice shook slightly as I tried to hold back how my ineptness made me feel. Why would this man want someone who did not know anything about the coupling of a man and of a woman?

He leaned forwards and kissed me gently, "Just go with your instincts," he murmured soothingly before thrusting his hip up further into me. I gasped in surprise and arched my back pressing my breasts closer to him momentarily forgetting the trepidition that had filled me but moments ago about what to do.

He bent his head forwards and took one of my breasts into his mouth and started suckling on it like a babe on its mother's milk. Now that the pleasure was flowing through my body I allowed my body to lead me as I rocked forward elicting a groan of what I hoped was pleasure from his lips.

The feel of the vibrations going through my breast from his groan were startling and I hurried to provide him with more pleasure, to please him in any way I could.

Soon we were moving against each other in a hurried manner. There was nothing slow or controlled about this coupling. This was raw. Our gazes were locked together and I could faintly hear water spilling over the sides of our bath, but it was all background noise.

Nothing mattered except for the man under me. Small gasps exited my throat as my skin flushed pink from extertion. He whimpered my name like a prayer and gripped my hips tighter in hs hands forcing my body to press against him harder with each movement I gave.

There was something so intimate about this. Our chests pushed together, nearly every inch of our bodies touching, our names falling off each other's lips. I could not get enough of what was being given and that which was being taken from me.

I buried my head into his shoulder fanning my hot breath along the skin of his neck. My lips pursued the fiery path my breath had left along his neck softly, almost a feather light touch and a low moan left my lips.

I could feel my muscles clenching and squeezing him and I knew that I would not last very long now. He buried his head in my hair and I listened to the heavy pants of his breath in my ear. This feeling we shared, this connected that overwhelmed me and dragged me down in its clutches was so raw, like my skin had been stripped away from my body and I sought to find myself a new skin.

Something that didn't just show just me, but him also. I knew it was ridiculous to be even thinking these thoughts because there was no way he could return them. But was so different, so new, and I craved it, I needed it. I had never felt like this before.

My muscles clamped down around him and I threw my head back letting go of everything and screamed his name. I did not want to hide what he did to me. I was done hiding myself away. Edward allowed me the freedom to become my own person and that entitled being able to express myself as I pleased.

I distantly heard a tight groan before I felt warmth spreading through my belly telling me that he had found his release inside me. Stars ebstructed my view and the only word my brain seemed to able to process was his name which fell off my lips in a mantra as our bodies convulsed against each other.

I'm not sure how long we lay there with our eyes closed trying to regulate our breathing before my brain cleared.

"I never knew you could to it like this." I murmured a faint hint of awe in my tone. He chuckled underneath me and slowly opened his eyes." I'd heard of it, but have never partaken in it." He said languishly.

He sighed seeming to snap out of his relaxed mood and sat up his body breaking through the now cold water."Wrap your legs around my waist." He murmured quietly and I hurried to do as he had told me. He groaned tiredly as I changed my position to wrap my legs tightly round his waist, his manhood still placed deep inside of me. He cupped my buttocks in his hands and stood up. I squeaked quietly before wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my head in it.

I felt his body move as he raised himself to get out of the tub carefully before walking over to the bed where he lay me down and leaned back on his knees between my legs.

He stared down at me openly making no move to cover either of our bodies. I let my own gaze run over his skin, memorizing every dimple, blemish, taking in every inch of bared skin...and I mean every inch. I looked down at the rapidly hardening flesh between his legs. It was so big and thick. I wondered if I could bring him pleasure just by touching him with my hand like he had down to me.

I bit down on my bottom lip and contemplated how it would work.

He leaned down thoroughly distracting me he took the lip I was chewing on into his mouth and sucked on it gently. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

I blushed scarlet and shook her head because there was no way I was going to tell him where my thoughts had drifted to, "Nothing."

He leaned back on his knees and my gaze flickered back to his hardened manhood. It twitched under my gaze and my eyes widened in awe. It had actually moved by itself. He cleared his throat and I tore my gaze away from it and looked up at him

"Can I touch it?" I blurted out without thinking, a strong blush spreading across my cheeks. He looked down at it and then back up at me seeming slightly baffled," You want to touch it?" He asked with eyebrows raised. I nodded wondering if it was a bad thing that I wanted to touch him.

"Alright." He said after a moments silence giving me what I wished.

I sat up trepidation running through me anew and raised a slightly shaking hand and touched it gingerly. It was so soft and hot, yet at the same time hard as a steel rod. I looked up at him for insight and he gave me an encouraging nod. I tucked my hair behind my ear and concentrated on his manhood with renewed determination.

I slowly dragged my finger from the base, up the shaft, to the head. I rubbed my thumb over the tip making the liquid glistening on it cover my fingers. His hips buckled and a hiss escaped through his clenched teeth. I drew my hand back afraid that my actions had caused him pain and looked up at him worriedly. He shook his head panting, "No...that felt good."

I relieved I turned my attention to the thin liquid on my fingers. I rubbed my thumb and fingers together trying to figure out what it could be, "What is the liquid at the end of it?" I asked baffled. He was quiet for a second before responding, his voice low with a husky timber in it. "Um...that's my seed." I nodded in understanding thinking that it must work similar to mine. The accumulation of wetness helping the build-working as a lubrication of sorts- before it all came gushing out when the bliss hit.

I wrapped my hand around him, marveling over the fact that my finger barely met each other, "Are all men this big?" I asked wondering if I should be daunted by his size. He shook my head and straightened his back before puffing out his chest pridefully,"No, I'm probably above average."

I hummed wondering just how big average was. He made it seem that being big was a good thing, something I was still slightly dubious about. Then again it would have hurt no matter how big or small he was and I couldn't deny that earlier activities had not been enjoyable. The fulness I felt could not be described aptly enough in the English language.

"Is it very easy to spill your seed?" Thinking back to the feel of him shooting it deep inside of me earlier. He raised his eyebrows and spoke cautiously," I'm not sure what you mean."

"What I mean is do you need to be having intercourse to spill your seed?" I could feel his eyes boring into me but I refused to look up at him. I carried on trying to explain what I was talking about. "Like when you touched me earlier and you made me feel nice just like when we have intercourse." His breath hitched and he stayed silent for a moment before speaking.

"Oh, you mean an orgasm. No, it in fact much easier for men to bring themselves to an orgasm than for women." An orgasm? Was that the name for the bliss that overtook me when my stomach seemed to explode.

"So I could bring you to an 'orgasm' just by manual stimulation?" I asked pretty certain that I had the basic idea.

"Um...I guess."

I gripped him tighter in my hand causing his eyes roll back into his head, "So what do I do?" I asked.

**AN:What did you think? Review and tell me. If you haven't already, go check out my new story 'The Kind Of Pain That heals.'**


End file.
